a wide variety of shingled roofs are well known. All such roofs have vertical seams and locate the next higher tier or row to cover the vertical seams of the adjacent lower tier. In this way, leaks are avoided at least for awhile. However, as the upper tier begins to deteriorate, leaks develop at the vertical seams. Metal roofs are traditionally very expensive to construct due to the skill and labor needed to seal the seams frequently requiring soldering of such seams.
This invention provides a metal covered roof without vertical seams which can be readily and inexpensively installed.